El Dragón y el Fénix
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: - ¡¿qué! ¡¿porqué! ¡¿yo... yo que tengo que ver con un fénix!- preguntó consternada - por lo que a mi respecta, un fénix es bonito, te da estatus, ya sabes buena imagen para la publicidad-


Los personajes no son míos, y esta historia es solo con fines lúdicos.

.-.-.-

El Dragón y el Fénix.

Akane lanzaba golpes a diestra y siniestra, más que estar practicando estaba descargando su ira, estaba a una semana del primer torneo de artes marciales formal en el que participaría y desde que se había enterado de dicho evento hace seis meses, había sido un largo... muy largo trayecto.

Para empezar su padre no quería que participara, le daba miedo que otras otra chicas la fueran a lastimar, además y siendo sincero, nunca había entrenado a Akane a conciencia, por esa misma razón, el miedo de que saliera lastimada, para él siempre había sido y sería su pequeña de cristal.

Después cuando Akane convenció a su padre de firmar la autorización, el que no estaba de acuerdo era Ranma, no le habló durante un mes, solo para lo estrictamente necesario como: "Akane pásame la tarea" o "¿te vas a comer eso?". Hasta que un día ella decidió hablar seriamente con él, siendo honesta, necesitaba que la apoyara en el entrenamiento, no porque su padre hubiera accedido a firmar, quería decir que la iba a entrenar más de lo que ya lo había hecho toda su vida. Lastima que no funcionó, así que tuvo que irse un mes de casa a entrenar por su cuenta, dejando solo una nota... después de eso su padre y Ranma terminaron de convencerse que la muchacha iba en serio y que tendrían que apoyarla.

Cuando Akane regresó a casa todos la esperaban con los brazos abiertos a excepción de una persona... bueno... más o menos... Kasumi, seguía sin estar de acuerdo.

A diario le daba largas charlas sobre lo que debía y no debía hacer una señorita y Akane ya estaba bastante harta, el colmo fue cuando su hermana le dijo que estaría decepcionando mucho a su madre si participaba, ese día tomó a la más pequeña con la guardia baja, incluso ya en la soledad de su habitación derramó un par de lagrimas, que no sabía si eran de coraje o tristeza. En esta ocasión la matriarca Saotome fue quien amonesto a la mayor de las Tendo, nadie, incluso si era Kasumi, se metía con su futura hija; lo bueno es que la chica entendió el punto y apoyó a su hermana.

Y ahora, justo a siete días para la pelea, estaba más que harta.

Había decidido tomar un pequeño descanso de un fin de semana, se había ido de campamento con dos de sus amigas y cuando había regresado, le salían con que para la pelea le habían mandado a comprar en general, un vestuario nuevo completo, en si este no era el problema, el problema era que la indumentaria iría marcada con una figura especial que la representaría.

Ranma hace meses había escogido la suya, todo el tiempo hablaba de que un dragón sería su figura representativa, eso porque era la técnica más fuerte que poseía y además se sentía identificado con ello, por otra parte ella, nunca se le había ocurrido pensar en ello, para Akane le valía estar con el simple gi que tanto tiempo la había acompañado y que representaba tantos recuerdos, pero ahora, tendría una figura que incluso desconocía, porque si, nadie le había querido decir que habían escogido para ella. La cosa se complicó cuando supo que Ranma era quien había elegido sea lo que fuese que llevaría marcando su vestuario.

Soun, Genma, Ranma y Nabiki (quien les había estado haciendo publicidad a los prometidos) se habían mantenido en el mutismo sobre el tema desde hace tres semanas, y ahora estando tan cerca del evento seguían sin decirle nada; además hace algunas horas Ranma le había puesto la "cereza al pastel" al decirle: "Yo seré el Dragón y tú el Gorila"... si, lo había mandado a volar.

.-.-.-.

Dos días después Akane seguía enojada por no saber nada a cerca de su vestuario.

\- Akane, hoy me gustaría tomarte una fotos, ponte algo bonito ¿quieres?, es para un periódico local donde tengo un contacto, esto de darles publicidad a ti y al cuñado no esta resultando tan difícil, y después de que ganen sus peleas, seguro les saldrán patrocinadores hasta debajo de las piedras, deberían agradecerme, estoy haciendo un excelente trabajo como manager- dijo Nabiki ajustando el foco de su cámara más costosa - ¿Akane me estas escuchando?- preguntó levantando la ceja, al ver que su hermana seguía viendo la tele sin prestarle atención

\- no lo haré-

\- estas bromeando ¿no?-

\- ya me cansé de que todo el mundo quiera hacer y deshacer conmigo, papá, el tío, Ranma y tú, ya me cansaron-

\- sigues enojada por lo del vestuario ¿verdad?- dijo casi riendo- ¡supéralo Akane!-

\- si... si... como sea...-

\- no te vestirás ¿verdad?...- al ver que su hermana no se movía comenzó a hablar - Ranma escogió un fénix para tu vestuario

\- ¡¿qué?! ¡¿porqué?! ¡¿yo... yo que tengo que ver con un fénix?!- preguntó consternada

\- por lo que a mi respecta, un fénix es bonito, te da estatus, ya sabes buena imagen para la publicidad-

\- ¡¿es lo único que te importa?!-

\- ya, ya, no te enojes... mira, Ranma no dio muchas explicaciones, pero yo estuve buscando por mi cuenta, y creo que sus motivos son muy...- dejó al aire

\- ¿muy qué?-

\- románticos...-

\- ¿qué?- dijo confusa

\- pero bueno, basta de platica, ya te dije mucho, ahora ve y vístete, necesito que te veas tierna e inocente, eso será contrastante con tú imagen de budoka- Akane ya no hizo más preguntas y fue a cambiarse.

.-.-.-

Terminando la sesión de fotos con su hermana, se había ido directamente a la biblioteca a buscar algo, aunque no sabía exactamente que... pero tenía que saber la razón de porque su prometido le había escogido un fénix.

Eran casi las nueve cuando la bibliotecaria le dijo que faltaba poco para que cerraran, pero Akane ya tenía lo que quería.

.-.-.-.

Un día antes del torneo llegaron los paquetes tan ansiados, dos paquetes que contenían el vestuario que usarían al siguiente día.

La familia se reunió con emoción alrededor de la mesa donde los más jóvenes abrieron sus cajas con emoción como si fueran niños en navidad.

Ambos conjuntos aunque tenían una clara diferencia para el género, eran muy similares, ambos de dos piezas, ambos sin mangas, en color negro, y con un diseño estilo chino, y lo más importante de todo ambas ropas tenían bordadas respectivamente un dragón y un fénix. También además de la ropa, había un par de muñequeras y una toalla también bordadas para cada uno.

Akane observaba sus ropas emocionada, Ranma la observaba a ella de reojo, curioso de que ella luciera emocionada en lugar de confundida o algo parecido, después de un rato todo se calmó y cada quien siguió en lo suyo.

.-.-.-.

\- ¿estas nerviosa?- le preguntó él cuando ya iban en camino, habían salido tarde de la casa porque el vehiculo que contrató Nabiki de trasporte para toda la familia para ir y regresar al centro de Tokyo había llegado tarde, incluso los dos prometidos habían tenido que ir ya vestidos.

\- algo... ¿qué tal tú?- comenzaron la conversación mientras la familia estaba en sus asuntos, y no les prestaban atención, especialmente porque ellos estaban sentados hasta la parte de atrás.

\- naa... será como quitarle un dulce a un niño-

\- eres un fanfarrón- dijo riendo

\- es la verdad, soy el mejor-

\- Ranma... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

\- supongo-

\- ¿tú en verdad crees... que yo... tengo... oportunidad?- dijo dejando ver la inseguridad que había ocultado en estos meses

\- yo en realidad creo...- dejó por la mitad, iba a decir algo estúpido, pero al ver su expresión realmente preocupada, contestó sinceramente - ¡hey! ¡tienes que ganar! ¡no perdí mi tiempo entrenándote para nada!-

\- tienes razón- ella volvió a reír y el ambiente se calmó -oye Ranma... sobre le vestuario... sobre el fénix-

\- es bonito... ¿no?- dijo mirando a la ventana

\- yo... se lo que significa...-

\- yo no...- comenzó pero en ese momento ambos sintieron como eran observados por toda la familia y se callaron, haciéndose los desentendidos.

.-.-.-.

Primero se iban a realizar los preliminares femeniles, y Akane se encontraba sentada en una banca en los vestidores, se sentía bastante nerviosa, ella sería la última batalla de la ronda, así que al paso del tiempo comenzaron a irse en par las participantes, hasta el punto de quedar sola con la chica contra la que pelearía, la cual no aguantó la tensión y salió de la sala, probablemente a acercarse a la plataforma, Akane quedo sola en la sala.

\- ¿aun nerviosa?-

\- ¡Ranma! ¡¿qué haces aquí?! pensé que no te dejaban entrar-

\- y no lo hacen...- dijo sentándose junto a ella - parece que en cualquier momento colapsaras-

\- estoy un poco nerviosa, es todo...- dijo frotándose las manos

\- claro...- él la miro y la veía más pálida de lo normal - mmm... así que... te gustó el fénix...- mencionó a sabiendas de estarse metiendo en terreno minado, solo para distraerla

\- sé porque lo escogiste... -

\- ah si...- dijo viendo el techo - solo es bonito, no sé porque piensas que tiene un porqué...-

\- porqué Nabiki me lo dijo- no, Nabiki no lo había dicho, pero de igual forma Ranma cayó en la trampa

\- esa pequeña usurera...- masculló Ranma, ella supo que lo tenía donde quería

\- gracias...-

\- yo... yo no... no pienses cosas raras...-

\- es una bonita leyenda-

\- mmm... si... ¡pero solo es porque hacemos buen equipo! ¡eso es todo!- se apresuró a decir

\- es... es una leyenda... de...-

\- no-

-... amor...-

\- estas imaginando cosas- dijo levantándose

\- son los principios del Ying y el Yang-

\- si bueno... pero... es decir- habló nervioso

\- me gusta ser un Fénix- interrumpió - me gusta que seas el Dragón- soltó simple

\- ¿en... en verdad?- regresó a mirarla, ella solo asistió

\- llegaste a darle un orden a mi vida... bueno- rió un poco- o desorden, pero dentro de eso le diste... sentido... siento que a pesar de todo el caos que trajiste contigo... todo esta en su lugar- dijo mirando el suelo y sonrojada

\- yo... tenía mi vida planeada, ¿sabes?, ser el mejor y eso- se sentó de nuevo a su lado - pero después de ti... quiero decir... haz hecho de mi vida muchas más cosas de las que yo planeaba...- ella sonrió y despacio fue buscando su mano sobre la banca hasta que sus dedos meñiques se tocaron y entrelazaron - además...-

\- ¿además qué?- lo incitó al ver que no continuaba

\- tú... tú...- el no se atrevía a continuar, era algo que aun a dos años le acongojaba mucho

\- yo...-

\- tú volviste- ella lo miró curiosa sin comprender, hasta que el volvió a hablar - re... regresaste... de... bueno... volviste... tú me entiendes- ella negó - regresaste a... la...vi...da- en ese momento tomó él fue quien tomó su mano completamente y la apretó - Jusenkyo...- ella terminó por comprender

\- nunca hemos hablado realmente de eso... ¿no?- él negó - yo supongo que no querrás hablar ahora- volvió a negar - bien... ya habrá tiempo... después-

En ese momento sonó por el altavoz

"Participante número 24, ir presentándose en plataforma, cinco minutos para el combate"

\- ya... ya es tu turno- el se levantó soltando su mano

\- si... gracias por venir-

\- claro... sin problema... era mi deber, soy algo así como tu entrenador- sonrió y se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar, Akane caminó en dirección contraria para salir al pasillo que daba a la plataforma de combates, de repente, volteo de nuevo hacía él

\- ¡Ranma!- él la miró curioso - ¡mientras tú seas mi Dragón, yo seré tu Fénix!- él sonrió y corrió hacía ella, la tomó de la muñeca e intercambió sus muñequeras, luego hizo lo mismo con las de la mano izquierda

\- listo- sentenció - ve con todo Fénix-

\- así será Dragón-

.-.-.-.-

Aclaraciones*

\- Sobre el entrenamiento de Akane, siempre he pensado que Soun nunca la entrenó en serio, he de ahí que Akane no tiene control sobre su fuerza bruta, ni tampoco sabe realmente técnicas especiales, además aunque algunas vez se ha visto en la serie entrenar a Soun y a Akane juntos, hay otro donde dice ella claramente que no sería capaz de atacar a su padre, lo que me da pie a pensar que es por esa razón.

\- Sobre Kasumi, en especial al principio de la serie, siempre se la pasaba diciéndole a su hermana que no era de una señorita pelear, y menos con varones, incluso se lo dice en nombre de su madre.

\- Sobre la leyenda china, no, no la he inventado para este fanfic, hay una leyenda sobre el Dragón Long y la Fénix emperatriz de la tierra Feng, muy bonito por cierto si quieren buscarla.

Notas de la Autora*

A 18 de Diciembre, gracias por todo el apoyo estos 18 días, ¡vamos por los que faltan!

De este lado del ciber mundo

AkaneMiiya.


End file.
